


Seeing the Silence (listening to shadows)

by Brownhairandeyes



Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Snippets, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brownhairandeyes/pseuds/Brownhairandeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people - the broken ones- can see the things in suits.<br/>Some of the Avengers can see the Silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing the Silence (listening to shadows)

Some people - the broken ones- can see the things in suits. They all recognise the painting "the Scream" immediately. They tend to mistrust, to the point of paranoia, most government workers and businessmen. They are almost always armed. Because they know that there are things that no-one else can.

 

Natasha, despite all her scars and broken edges, is not one of them. She can't see them.

Or as Clint tells her she can't remember them. And for one who has survived the Red Room's manipulations, who knows she has holes and scars in her memory, that is truly terrifying.  
But she trusts Clint, her partner, her Hawk... Trusts him to be her eyes, to give her targets, so she can shoot the things with her eyes closed and she relys on her other senses, the ones not so easily fooled, to recognise when they are down.

She can't remember but she still fights.

 

Nick Fury knows about the Silence. He isn't a natural like Barton or a select few others on Shield's payroll so he has no native defence for this threat. Instead he was gifted it artificially, if that was the word – sometimes it feels like a curse this knowledge but Fury has never willingly accepted ignorance – at his rise to second in command by a rather unusual... man. (Who had muttered throughout the exchange about not letting this organisation being interfered with.)

His patch, which he does not call an "eye-drive", showed him the truth and its secondary function as an undetectable recording device has come in handy a few times in his career for... leverage. The fact his leather coat's shade matches perfectly is just coincidence. He is not, whatever Barton says, aiming for a pirate look.

 

Bruce sometimes wonders why the Hulk causes so much property damage taking seemingly wild swings when there are no threats left. Most of the time he chalks it down to the whole "rage monster" idea but this is somehow unsatisfactory. That and why the Hulk hates the CIA so much when it was always uniformed army members that shot at him.

 

Tony trusts JARVIS. Constant of his world: the sky is up, Stark tec. Is better, he trust JARVIS. Probably more than anyone else since Obie (and hadn't that worked well?)

So right, Tony trusts the big guy completely.

So when JARVIS, after his senses are updated, insists there are intruders in a piece of footage that Tony sees as totally blank, he doesn't ignore it as a fault. Instead because he is an genius (a paranoid one who's recent introduction to magic has had to readjust his world-view somewhat) and is very concerned about any sort of potential security breach ridiculous seeming or not he takes the sensible option.

He records his reaction to the footage on a separate system with no view of the hologram in the frame.

He sees nothing yet again in the footage bit when he reviews his reactions... talk about concerning. Okay, calm down, it appears something is messing with his memory connected to visual stimuli somewhere in the footage. Okay but now he knows about it he can do something about it, have his tec. compensate. Because Tony Stark isn't going to let himself be vulnerable, especially now when he has so much to loose. He works hard.


End file.
